Accidents Happen
by Imaru Mi Amore
Summary: A break in training leads to other...stuff...


My very first KakashixSasuke one shot... YAY! This came to me while I was thinking about my other story Christmas Fun... My plot bunnies tend to come in pairs! This follows the storyline... somewhat... and I went all the way back to before the Chunnin exams...CHRISTMAS WAS AWESOME! Hope yours was too!

**Summary**: A break in training... leads to other _stuff_...

**Warning**: Boy love ahead!! and KakaSasu so if you don't like it LEAVE. NOW!

**Disclaimer**: Talk to the hand girlfriend! XD I love Chowder...

* * *

Kakashi leaned against a tree trunk while he sat and read his book. He looked up from his book momentarily only to see a dark blue shirt and jet black hair slightly obscured by the tall waving grasses. He smiled to himself at the sleeping form.

He had been the one to offer to train Sasuke for the Chunnin exams. Sasuke was definitely determined. He set such high expectations of himself that even Kakashi questioned whether he could truly live up to such high standards. He had such high goals, killing his elder brother being the peak of them. He had to admit that Sasuke was often over-estimated which caused for him to constantly disappoint others.

Their training had been going well. Sasuke had been improving at a fairly fast pace and Kakashi felt confident in Gaara's defeat. he had even bought him a new outfit as a gift for his hard work. But then... Gaara paid them a visit. To Kakashi, the visit seemed very random and unnecessary. But in that visit, they realized Gaara had full intentions to kill during that exam. Which meant no holding back on Gaara's part.

Sasuke had adamantly insisted that he double his training. He aimed to completely develop and perfect every jutsu he had. No easy task.

It was after a few weeks of vigorous training that Kakashi realized that Sasuke needed a break. A short period during the day to simply relax and relapse. It was with this in mind that Kakashi had actually made an extra effort to be on time that day.

When he introduced the idea to Sasuke he was met with flat out refusal. But with a little persuasion, he got the boy to at least lay down for a few minutes.

He looked over to the sleeping figure not far from where he was. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Innocent. It was a contrast to the usual fierce or sullen expression he had. He'd just never realized how attractive Sasuke was... Ah, well... take that back, he had noticed from the first time he saw Sasuke. He had just simply pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind with the realization that this was his student and not just some random little person. Yet, now they were coming so easily. Probably from an overload of mushy, romantic porn.

He saw Sasuke roll over onto his back and Kakashi bit his lip. God, he looked so vulnerable. And open... and delectable. He had that teasing strip of pale flesh revealed from his shirt riding up and Kakashi was staring a bit_ too_ intently.

He had no idea what he was doing. He really had lost it. This was his _student_ for God's sake! But... Sasuke was so tempting. _Jailbait_ he thought laughing.

And then unexpectedly, he found himself on his hands and knees on top of the boy. He dared not touch him though. _So close..._ he thought as he leaned down so that he was face-to-face with the sleeping beauty.

It was like an inward battle going on between his logic and his libido and the latter was winning. By _a lot_.

_Eh, What the hell?_ he thought as he pulled down his mask to reveal a handsome face. He leaned down to take the cute pinkish lips of his student. He stayed like that for a little while and as he pulled away, he had to laugh at himself. He was like a lovesick, dumbass puppy. But even with this in mind he still descended upon the boy once again.

But this time as he licked at the boy's lips they opened, even if only slightly. He felt a hand entangle itself in his hair pulling him closer. He had to smirk a bit at Sasuke's willingness. But then again, Kakashi was easily amused. But, the kiss soon turned much more passionate as he heard Sasuke moan softly.

God, that voice! The sexiest he had heard in such a long time. He winced as he felt his hair grabbed roughly. _Not very gentle, I see..._ he thought chuckling to himself.

He pulled away reluctantly and looked at Sasuke's dazed and slightly confused face. His mind wandered to all the wonderful things he could do to the boy on the field right then and there. He could give that boy the best and probably first fuck of his life. He could turn him into his little slut begging Kakashi. God, he was getting hard just thinking about it. Tempting...

"You should train." Kakashi said trying to pull his mind from such naughty thoughts.

"You're right." Sasuke replied indifferently. Kakashi got off of the boy and put his book in his pocket. He let Sasuke walk in front of him as they headed toward their training place.

_I'll have him eventually... just a matter of time..._

* * *

This took me a day bitches!! can you beleive what I can accomplish on a Saturday?! AWESOMENESS!! Anywho I hoped you liked it! I really considered making this like a full on yaoi thing when I got to the end. But no... I practiced the dreaded self control... BYES!

こい！It's good for the soul!

ばい　ばい！


End file.
